Transformers Prime : ReVisionary
by ChronoSeth
Summary: When Jack wakes up on board the Nemesis, it would have been the worst nightmare. If it had been just that. Not only does he know that he should be dead from old age, but he seems to have also been transported back in time, is in another timeline and also in the wrong body. Because he woke up being Megatron himself. Now, why are Soundwave and Shockwave a bit distressed as well?
1. Chain of Command Part 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers in any way._**

* * *

**_"I have summoned you, infused into the spark of the irredeemable. Bring forth your light within them to bring peace to as many as you can. Redeem them, _****_through yourselves."_**

* * *

Megatron roused from an interrupted recharge, confused at the voice that had whispered straight into his processors. Shaking his helm, Megatron cleared out whatever fog that had unusually settled itself at the forefront of his drives. His memories were temporarily blurred but it was gone near instantaneously.

"Argh… What _was_ that?" His optics took some oddly slow time to focus itself before he stood up, striding over to the Energon cube that was prepared and timely on schedule. He turned towards his berth, staring at it feeling confused, before promptly ignoring it and taking the cube from the table.

Following his every mega-cycle routine, he emptied out the cube of its contents before slamming it back onto the table. Time to return and command the Nemesis, endure Starscream's antics and oversee Project Predacon.

Walking out of his private quarters with a confused and weary spark, Megatron instantly beheld the vehicon troopers milling about, seemingly slow. The ones that did notice him immediately stood at guard, probably not expecting their Lord to end his rare recharge cycle a joor earlier. Megatron growled at their impudence and almost unbidden, a change to his usual routine, a feeling of disrespect welled within his spark. It was expected of him after all, he is a commander.

"Move it!" Megatron barked out so suddenly that some vehicons stumbled but the effect was immediate. All vehicons that was within range scrambled, running to appease their Lord's temperamental anger. Pleased, Megatron sneered. "Good…"

On his way to the bridge, he walked with an air of superiority, placing his servos behind his back and looking down on his soldiers. They were cannon fodder, but they are useful. He let out an inaudible scoff, sneering at the incompetent vehicons. And that particularly useless one, the one designated _ST-3V3..._

He could see him stumbling out of the room on the far side of the hallway, pushed out by his fellow vehicons to also stand at attention and serve their Lord. He managed, but barely.

As he walked past the vehicon, he glared, hard.

And he almost laughed at the vehicon's shuddering frame. Leaving the vehicons behind, Megatron felt a compulsion towards a particular room. Particularly, Knockout's med-bay.

The moment he walked in, Knockout almost grumbled at the interruption. However, upon seeing who it is, he quickly scrambled to greet his one Lord and Master.

"L.. Lord Megatron!" He stood at attention, glancing at C.Y.L.A.S. "You're early!"

"Yes... my recharge cycle was interrupted." Knockout quickly schooled his emotions, shifting the conversation to a more professional setting.

"Do you require a medical check-up if you had come here then?" Megatron ignored Knockout's offer, staring at the struggling form of Breakdown, now puppeteered by none other than Silas.

"I was in the process of more experimentation. My Lord," he tried to curb any temperament that Megatron would have if his recharge had been interrupted. "I am still infusing him with Synthetic Energon."

"I know." Megatron walked nearer to the abomination, looking on with disgust. But something is indeed calling him to this abomination. It took a few moments, but his spark wanted this as much as he didn't believe he wanted.

"Open him up and reveal me this… _human_… inside Breakdown's chassis." Knockout stood still as if the order was unheard, but one look from him forced Knockout to scram for his tools.

"O…, Of course, my Lord." Megatron stepped back to let Knockout do his work, and within moments the compartment to Breakdown's spark opened up, revealing the disheveled human implanted within.

Megatron came forward and gazed in. The human within the chassis. The abomination.

His spark flipped at witnessing this human in so much pain. His grin plastered itself onto his faceplate, jagged dentas bared at the human. Oh, how he found so much pleasure at seeing Leland Bishop tortured like this.

The man that kidnapped his mother, June. He found out about this rogue government agent with help from that _Agent Fowler _when he had asked for clarification.

The human that caught that pest, Bumblebee. Stole his T-Cog and caused so much grief within the Autobot ranks. A grief that would have destroyed Raf's friend...

_Wait_…

Megatron looked down at his claws. Flashes of human hands briefly replaced them.

_Why am I… Megatron?_...

He gritted his denta, his spark raging at the thought.

_I am Megatron!... Right?_

Confusion warred inside his spark. Something was wrong, he knew he_ is_ Megatron. There's no doubt that this feeling of power, the claws and the voice!

But why can't he accept that? His very being rages at the notion of being anything else than himself. Of... _who?_

_Aren't I… Jack?_

Memories came flooding in, memories of himself. Of _**Jackson Darby.**_

His life growing alongside Miko Nakadai and Rafael 'Gonzalez' Esquivel. His achievements through University and willingly joining Agent Fowler's special military.

Rising through the ranks from a newbie recruit to becoming the corporal of his very own squad. Meeting his wife. Marrying her. Getting children. Getting grandchildren.

His children's and grandchildren's own tears as he lay on the deathbed.

And finally. Blissful darkness.

Jack looked down again, towards the claws that he now has fully under his control. He looked to Knockout, an expression of worry evident on his faceplate. He checked his chronometer, and the date surprised him.

Jack schooled his face, hiding the hurricane his feelings are. "Knockout, if you will excuse me…"

"Yes my Lord." He gave a bow and Jack nodded. Calm and collected, Jack walked out of the med-bay. The moment the doors closed, he checked his surroundings for any vehicons.

Seeing none, he bolted.

In his mind, he knew this was definitely wrong. He's in the past, in a different body, and is on the completely wrong faction...

_WHAT THE FUUUUUUUU_!

* * *

Soundwave came back online, aware that something had occurred.

He had zoned out, something he would never think he could have done. Running diagnostics came back with a negative, but he was adamant something odd did occur. He replayed the room's surveillance cameras and witnessed that he had completely gone still for a complete joor.

Unmoving like a statue, staring at the interface without performing any movement.

And no vehicon came in as well. Most likely from the fear they had to him.

With a weary spark, Soundwave continued with his never-ending duty of overseeing the security of the Nemesis, and of course, his secret hobby of collecting blackmail material from the ranks of the Decepticon troops.

He couldn't help but remember. Megatron's fortress, Darkmount's destruction. All because it had little to no surveillance cameras. An oversight by Lord Megatron himself.

Oh, he had tried to secure the entire fortress. But even he had limits. The vehicon troops were slow enough that a prisoner escaped and the Forge of Solus Prime was stolen.

A brief spike of anger surged within him, but he repressed it back down. Now is not the time to dwell on the past.

Many believed he had no emotions. This is untrue. He does have it, his modules are working fine. But he does not reveal it in any way, by action or speech. Monotone and collected, never to show weakness.

For weakness is guaranteed to end in the spark snuffed out.

Laserbeak had been damaged by the explosion, now having to mostly stay in his compartment to recover fully. The repairs he did alone, for only he knows how his _children _are made.

Soundwave looked down at Laserbeak, staring long at his _child. _His visor hid any emotion on his faceplate, but his spark couldn't help but feel it deep within.

He knows, no one would ever live should they hurt his _child._

Already had lost Rumble and Ravage to the war. Laserbeak was the only one left.

His spark beat erratically at the thought of losing this one.

He remembered crying, holding his very first baby with his wife.

Seeing them grow and develop with his guidance.

Them following his footsteps in becoming an inventor renowned by the entire world.

Soundwave paused.

For a long while, he stayed still, unable to believe his very memory drives.

_Him? _Having children with _humans?_

Soundwave considered deleting those memories, but something halted his servos.

Instead, he _remembered._

Memories that weren't there before flooded his drives, almost crashing him down with its intensity. But Soundwave endured it.

He had to see this through. Because it showed the _future._

As more memories were experienced and stored, the more unaware that he was being washed away.

Soundwave let the wave of foreign memories surge around him, in awe at the sight.

He was swept with the currents, pooling to form someone.

Rafael 'Gonzalez' Esquivel woke up, staring at Nemesis's dark ceilings. Laserbeak was struggling in his compartment aware of the turmoil and the crash that its creator was undergoing.

He didn't eject Laserbeak, but Raf did let his helm rest on the cold floor of the room he was in.

_Calm and collected._

He doesn't need to panic to work this problem through.

* * *

Waking up with a shudder that passed through his form, Shockwave became aware of his predicament. He brought himself to his pedes, lifting his helm from being laid over his research.

_That was illogical._

Shockwave stared at his impromptu recharge table with disbelief, unable to accept that he had overworked himself into forced recharge.

Not only that, but his chronometer had also skipped two entire _joors_. An amount of time wasted that was completely unforgivable.

"This is unacceptable. A forced recharge to occur? Illogical." Shockwave curled his servo into a fist, unable to believe.

But he sighed, finding no point in mulling over this odd anomaly. He was perfectly aware that he was still able to go on for another deca-cycle, and he adamantly believes that all that time was supposed to be spent advancing his research.

But something odd had occurred and two entire joors had been wasted to _recharge_ of all things!

Shockwave filed the anomaly for investigation later, for now, he had to speed up progress to Project Predacon.

Cybernucleic Acid graphs and research notes were quickly and briefly given attention, fixing irregularities and any problems that would occur should a miscalculation were to be made.

He, however, grew increasingly _bored._

_Illogical. I should not get bored with my project._

Ignoring the feeling in his spark, Shockwave continued ironing out any problems that might arise before they would have a chance to.

But as time went on, the feeling grew _stronger._

The repetition of his actions made this feeling stronger, and he couldn't help but _attend _to it.

With a reluctant sigh, Shockwave let go of his project.

And somehow, a feeling of excitement welled within.

_Illogical. _

But he pressed on, following this feeling in his spark. He had to do something.

Something that he knew wasn't what he would do.

The lab was too _quiet._

He went to the console that had a connection tapped into the human's wireless network and opened a website called this _Youtube._

He knew he shouldn't waste time on this human junk, but the feeling was strong.

_Slash Monkey?_

He hesitantly clicked on the first recommendation that had been presented.

The buffering was short and the logo of _Slash Monkey _appeared before it faded to black.

The music started up slow, but it picked its pace until the lab was deafened by its incessant _screeching._

His servos moved to close the tab, but he stopped. He witnessed as his servos twitched, itching to follow the beat.

Scratch that, _he _was moving to the screaming and screeching.

_Ill...Illogical!_

Shockwave had to cover his audio receptors to block out the music. But it reverberated inside his helm!

No.

It was coming from _within!_

Memories surged with the music, flowing over Shockwave as it blitzed past and struck his being.

Her music that she had crafted with her own hands.

Music that came together with her husband!

The ones from her children!

In sync with the music playing on the unclosed tab, Shockwave fell to his knees screaming with the screaming of the music video, before it all went into silence.

Miko stared at the floor, Nemesis' warship's floor and to her servo and cannon.

No, not her own.

_Shockwave's._

"Great, I'm one-eyed now." She let out a short sigh, Shockwave's deep voice echoing in his quiet lab.

* * *

Well, thanks to StayinFrosty212 that helped me make this story!


	2. Chain of Command Part 2

**_Disclaimer:__** Transformers are not mine in any way.**  
_**

**_**EDIT: 16/3/2019 4:01 AM**_**

* * *

"Okay Jack... calm down." Now in the sanctity of his own-... no, _Megatron's_ quarters could Jack take in deep breaths, _intakes_ as his processor so helpfully informed.

His beating spark slowly quelled its erratic beats, panic almost overtaking his mind.

Jack looked downwards, unable to believe his own eyes- _optics,_ that it is truly Megatron's body that he's currently controlling...

No, he's not just _controlling_ the body. Not at all...

He felt like he is the _rightful_ owner of the body. Something within was adamant of that fact and Jack knew that whatever was of Megatron's real consciousness is melded with his own, making him confused about how this is possible yet his other part vehemently agreed with his own in its own, very much Megatron way of thought.

"I'm gonna get a processor-ache if this goes on for any longer..." Putting a clawed servo to his helm, Jack tried to massage the pain away. Except, that only works on _humans_.

And currently, his human habits and this body's habits were intermingled in such a way that it was confusing to separate which part was him and which part was Megatron.

_Better to just let it be_. The other part of him whispered and Jack couldn't help but agree. Either that was of his own will or the combined part of him, he doesn't know.

The massive and intimidating figure of Megatron went to the recharge berth and sat down with the grating of metal on metal, mind and spark a whirlwind of emotions and thoughts.

Jack took another look at his chronometer, affirming that yes, this has been several days after the destruction of Darkmount.

A spike of _anger_ and _hate_ at the Autobots surged within Jack, finding himself swayed and unable to stop the words from coming out. "Frag Optimus Prime!" The growling deep within his throat was remained, even when Jack had restrained himself.

Jack slammed his claws to his face, unable to believe himself. He had _cursed_ Optimus!

Reigning in his anger, Jack took another deep intake to rid himself of the accumulating heat in his spark chambers. It would do him better if he thought this through and not rush things like a certain part of his new being.

First things first, what had come to pass?

Jack began to recall Megatron's memories, each of them coming like eager puppies and splaying themselves bare to Jack. Shockwave now had confined himself into his lab to accelerate results with the Predacon bones.

He- no, _Megatron_ ordered Starscream to attend to the Predacon. _His beast_. Before that the Predacon they had trapped in the Arctic had returned here by its own will. By then a lot of things had continued without needing his direct attention. Then he sent Starscream with the Apex Armor to fetch some Predacon bones and then Screamer- _that insolent_\- also lost the relic on the same mission!

The Predacon, _soon to be Predaking,_ Jack's mind supplied had returned with the bone as ordered therefore that had deemed the mission to be completed. Megatron wasn't happy with the loss of both The Forge and the Armor at all though. Starscream was the punching bag for that fact.

Jack finished the memory sequence with Megatron going to recharge, and him waking up and going through _Megatron's _far between recharge cycles routines and had behaved just like Megatron and he was unaware of that. The Megatron part of him just shrugged, it is as he is.

"Am I the only one here...? Jack cupped his faceplates with his clawed servos feeling weak and stressed. There could be salvation from this, either through himself or, if what he thought was true, with his to the death and forever, Miko and Raf.

"Primus help me..." His groans were weak, but the voice emitting it made it sound more angry than exasperated. His suffering was cut short as a public ping alerted him to a download within the Nemesis' servers, by _Soundwave_ himself.

It was an odd thing because to Megatron's knowledge Soundwave never did this. Jack went to the private console embedded into the walls of his quarters and searched for this folder. Jack downloaded it to see what was it about, but he just couldn't think _straight. _The Megatron part of him voiced its opinion of this action by his Communications Officer.

Megatron took a hard look at the files his Third in Command had uploaded and pinged him about, finding it to be _useless._ A surge of heat bloomed in his spark and Jack closed the file in confusion. Soundwave never did this, but...

Why would he care?

Still, Megatron broods.

_That's odd of him._

* * *

A fist slammed into the table filled with datapads and research that Shockwave currently was developing, suffering groans echoing in the lab. Miko was outright battling her other self's demands for her to_ return to work_.

She grunted, servo tightening before she had _enough, _striking her fist to her own- no, _Shockwave's_ faceplate. His head snapped at the punch, the sound of metal impacting metal echoing within the lab.

"Miko get yourself together. You're in _Cyclops_ of all things and also in the past and he's urging you to get back to researching, something _I_ don't want to."

Finally relenting, whatever incessant urge brought on by the part of her that is Shockwave ceased, accepting its will to not work, as illogical as it is.

_Illogical but necessary_. Her processor reasoned. And that brought on so much confusion within herself.

Miko straightened up, surveying the lab. Predacon bones that she-... Shockwave was going to clone was neatly organized along the metal shelf on the wall, the numbers sufficient but inadequate.

She stared at the active datapads littering the table and by an impulse, she deactivated them and stacked them to the side despite it being harder to do with just one functioning servo. Being a mom had its _quirks_. Also, the sight of the active datapads and its messy arrangements on the table was irritating, both to her, and Shockwave.

_Heh..._

She couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness. Sure, she had died of old age and had lived long enough, but she just wanted to meet them _one more time. _Now that possibility is shot to hell and she just couldn't keep it in.

Shockwave's imposing stature slumped, sadness evident on his frame. The massive cannon that replaced his left arm and his servo rests on the table, relaxed.

_I can't even cry..._

It took her a moment to wallow within self-pity before Shockwave straightened himself, both in mind and body.

Wiping the nonexistent tear from her one optic, Miko steeled herself. She's a soccer mom, not a wuss!

"Okay! I need to find out what the _frag_ happened here." Miko turned to Shockwave's memories, recalling them as if they were her own.

Confining himself into the lab to accelerate progress.

Before that, he gloated about microchipping the Predacon to Starscream before Megatron handed the job of training the Predacon to Screamer.

Then by that point, he was just confined to the lab, never leaving. Progress was all in his mind, and by her new logic-driven processor, it was a good choice.

_But not my choice._

Miko stared at the console that had awakened her within Shockwave, seeing the red _Youtube_ logo at the corner of the screen.

Driven by Shockwave's logic, she decided.

_Reading it is... dangit._

Ignoring the project altogether, Shockwave dutifully accessed Nemesis' servers and began reading through _everything_. The files that Shockwave never bothered to read like files on herself and of her friends Jack and Raf.

They were accurate and on point and logically from Soundwave's doing. Miko knew that Ratchet developed cyber matter with Shockwave and that had instilled a drive within her to gain this knowledge and get Cybertron going again.

However, a public ping interrupted her reading, because it is public, it is downloadable and it is from none other than _Soundwave_.

_How illogically not like Slendercon._

She downloaded it anyway.

* * *

Raf released Laserbeak from its compartment, letting it fly around the room he was in as it hovered over him in worry. And Raf could feel it through the creator-creation bond that Soundwave had with Laserbeak. It was taught to him by Bumblebee when he met more symbiotes in a restored Cybertron. Its chirps and beeps were translated to words only Raf could understand, as what he could do with Bumblebee.

Raf used the bond and sent a short message Soundwave usually used to calm the symbiote down. He delved into himself, projecting this message into Laserbeak as _Soundwave-_like as he could.

_Creator is unharmed._

Laserbeak understood it, but it still hovered over him. Raf _didn't want that._

_Laserbeak_ _**return.**_

It came out more forceful than what he had intended but he was undeniably stressed. This situation was becoming even more confusing.

Obediently the symbiote returned to his chest compartment, slotting itself in. When the connection was completed Raf slowly put Laserbeak to sleep, suppressing its mind.

Soundwave warily questioned his current actions, but Raf was having none of it and batted the thought away. Soundwave completely forgot what he was worried about.

He couldn't have Laserbeak know of its Creator's change in personality or processor thought pattern. Not when Laserbeak, even if they are spark-bonded would become a wild card if it ever found out. The gradual change could be accepted and go unnoticed, but Raf would need assurance for now.

Raf disconnected himself from the console, retracting the cables instinctively into his-... _Soundwave's_ body.

It is _his_ body now, but Raf won't take any chances that the Soundwave part of him would take that chance should he give in.

Raf recalled all the things that had happened so far, all of it coming easily to the supercomputer of his processor.

The video feed and recordings of the Nemesis helped in filling in anything Raf had to question and answer. But the most interesting was the fact that Megatron had bolted away from the med-bay _after entering it willingly._

_Intriguing._

Raf had an inkling, but he can't take the shot in the dark, he can't just ping Megatron and tell him that he's Raf. Because that would be asking for a quick offlining, or even worse a cortical psychic patch. Besides, he would be damned if either of his friends is stuck in Megatron.

Raf still held fear for this version of Megatron, the monster he is. This version is still bloodthirsty and insane, fueled by Dark Energon and hate. Soundwave's helpful memories affirmed this fact, and Raf just couldn't muster the strength to think about it.

He had to be sneaky and resourceful.

Just like _Soundwave._

It didn't take long but his processor had already completed what he wanted.

A set of 12 translucent background images filled with _**TEST** _words except for one completely blank panel.

Soundwave compiled it, uploaded it onto the server as public and pinged _everyone._

Raf knew Jack and Miko would be no doubt detect this should they also be here and in the same predicament.

He just hoped that it is true and that they would respond.

Because he can't handle this alone...

Not when the pressure would come from three fronts.

* * *

**_ The second Chapter released from my mind and I am ecstatic about continuing this. I am sorry about the other stories but this one would be easier to write with._**

**_Also, Raf and Soundwave's plan..._**

**_Has even dire consequences._**


	3. Chain of Command Part 3

**AN: Part 3 for Chain of Command. After this, it could be Plus One. Or maybe Part 4. Sorry for any inconsistencies, I don't rewatch all episodes.**

* * *

Shockwave's scouring of the Nemesis database continued, reading through the information that he had previously ignored. A low volume Slash Monkey music video played in the background as he worked, giving Miko a feeling of assurance.

"So, all this information for my usage." Shockwave mused to himself, taking in every single data that he had deemed unnecessary. He increased the volume of the music video slightly, humming with the music, not caring about whether or not a certain Slendercon was stalking.

Besides, according to Shockwave's infallible memory, she knew Soundwave doesn't monitor his work... probably.

Shockwave paused for a while, contemplating. After a while, he shrugged. To hell with it. Even if Soundwave discovers Shockwave's sudden interest in human rock music why would it matter? Logically, nothing negative would arise from this should Soundwave ﬁnd out.

Miko's one optic brightens with curiosity the moment she stumbles upon information about themselves. As in their younger, human selves.

"What's this?" Accessing the profiles, she read it without missing any crucial information and was shocked and intrigued at the same time. The amount of detail Soundwave had accumulated by stalking them was _creepy._

Reading through the proﬁle however brought her to a realization, one that eased her heart- spark- whatever. The Autobots still have their pets- Miko gave herself a mental slap, correcting herself. The Autobots still have their charges, healthy and active, safe within their protection.

"Intriguing. I'm not just back in time, in Shockwave's body no less, but in a different timeline as well?" She thought hard about this, relieved that no, she won't be placing her previous future in jeopardy and causing a paradox if there is any. Shrugging, Miko continued. "A new start, a new chance to change this one for the better."

Miko scathingly remembered how Shockwave had caused trouble in the future after he and Starscream escaped. His nefarious plans almost got them killed, a feat obtainable only by none other than Shockwave.

She felt disgusted when her spark surged with a slight but noticeable feeling of smug pride.

This time, she's going to make this version of Shockwave change, and secure a happy life for this timeline's version of herself, and in doing so potentially secure a better future for her as Shockwave, if there were no possible chance of returning to a human form.

She smiled when she also remembered Shockwave's sentencing. She felt no reaction from her spark.

"Thought so." Returning her attention to the folder that Soundwave had uploaded, Miko was immediately confused by the contents. They consisted of a dozen images spammed with lines upon lines of the TEST word, with the last panel completely blank. "What's this... _illogical_ act?"

Despite this, however, Miko felt a need, an urge to investigate the reason. Using her new, cybertronian mad scientist processor she starts to check every facet of the images, no matter how useless it looked to the unwary.

Because she knew, this was something Soundwave would logically never do. Something changed. And she would find out. There was a spark of hope that she may not be alone.

Together with Shockwave, each image was crosschecked and double-checked, scanning every panel meticulously. Shockwave was not one to give up. She is as well. Together, they are unstoppable.

It felt like hours, using every method she and Shockwave ever knew, human and cybertronian. Until she discovered the overlap.

The moment the blank image overlapped with another, all but a few of the TEST words remained. The images were_ translucent._

"_Why did I not notice that earlier?" _

Shockwave immediately set to work, overlapping each image under the blank image, with each addition revealing more of the truth.

Slowly, the pieces fell into place. Disbelief and happiness surged through Shockwave's logic-driven processor, his spark jumping in excitement.

Because the completed puzzle only held one name.

A name she knew so, very close. And if she could cry she would. She 100% would.

**RAF**

* * *

Soundwave dutifully continued his monitoring of the Nemesis, checking all communication between all Decepticons, surveillance cameras overlooking every hallway and even personal quarters.

There were only several areas that had no surveillance, namely Megatron's quarters and Shockwave's lab. They were trustworthy and independent, to Soundwave of course. Raf inwardly grimaced when a vehicon tripped and dropped a bunch of heavy looking Energon cubes on the other one. It looked painful.

_Saving that for later._

Communications went in and out, and each was filtered by Soundwave for anything suspicious. With Raf also doing the work, it seemed too easy for them both. Raf knew that in the future, the Autobots would undoubtedly win. But now that he's here, what could change?

"Soundwave, why have you pinged every Decepticon on the Nemesis for a bunch of test images?"

Raf was shocked out of his reverie when the shrieking voice of Starscream immediately called him the moment the doors to his workstation was opened. Raf almost freaked out, but Soundwave stayed unfazed. Turning, Soundwave regarded Starscream with his usual demeanor. A cold, silent treatment.

Soundwave looked on eerily silent, Raf organizing his course of action. Starscream was awaiting his answer and Raf knew Soundwave didn't need to answer, didn't even _have _to.

But Raf still felt a little bit of personal justice needed to be served to Starscream. Bumblebee had told them of his adventure on Earth after Cybertron's rebuilding, of Megatronus, and Starscream. Raf felt cold simmering anger at _Soundwave _too, for trapping Bumblebee in the Shadowzone. But that anger could be dealt with at a later time. There is some aft kicking to be done, Soundwave style.

"_**TEST"**_

It was the first time Raf had used Soundwave's actual voice, the vocoded and monotone voice, and it was used for _this. _Raf felt Soundwave curl and twist, confused by him breaking his vow. But the expression on Starscream's face was _worth it._

It was the first-ever instance of Soundwave talking with his real voice in _vorns. _Starscream looked like a deer in headlights, shock plastered to his faceplate.

"You _spoke_." Starscream was unable to believe what he had heard. It was not a playback of another's voice but was truly Soundwave's own. "You broke your vow of silence?"

Raf shook his head, gleeful and giddy within, unleashing his cables sparking with electricity. This time, a combination of Knockout and Dreadwing was played. _**"Never **__did__**."**_

Soundwave's faceplate displayed the multiple blackmail material that he had on Starscream, the threat palpable and in his face, literally. Raf displayed the smiley face that Soundwave used, and it was _super effective._

"I- 'll leave. I have heard nothing." Starscream backed away quickly, the door sliding open to let him out. The moment the door closed Raf sighed in relief, pulling back his cables.

"_That would surely put him out of the equation." _Raf crossed out Starscream from the list of potential candidates, relieved that it wasn't Starscream that had hosted any of his closest friends if any.

Soundwave turned back to the console, ready to go back to dutifully monitoring and searching for any signs of his friends on the Nemesis when he heard the door slide open once more.

"Raf."

Raf froze. The voice of Shockwave reverberated inside the chamber of his surveillance room, the monotone voice tinged...

With worry?

"...I need to talk."

Soundwave froze.

"It's me, Raf."

_Miko?_

* * *

**_"YOU'RE MIKO." _**Soundwave looked apprehensive, unable to believe that his idea worked and that he was not _alone._

"Yep." Shockwave shrugged his massive frame, the chipper tone that left the tank's vocalizer was not right. _  
_

**_"..." _**Soundwave looked on in disbelief, because to him, Shockwave felt like Miko. He displayed certain aspects of Miko that he knew very well, from her usual body language and her hyperactivity.

"And you're Soundwave." Shockwave deadpanned, the tone of his voice was amused.

_**"YES..."** _Soundwave looked up to Shockwave, him being about a few feet shorter. _"Way to state the obvious Miko."_

"Isn't this a favorable outcome?" Shockwave walked over to the console, accessing the Nemesis database. "Logically, no one would suspect us."

_**"LOGICALLY?" **_Soundwave walked over to the console as well, looking at Shockwave's search result.

"Yes. Logically. Have you not noticed the personality cues?" Shockwave opened up the profiles of their human selves, highlighting it. "We are acting like ourselves _and _our new forms."

Shockwave pointed to the picture of the young Raf and pointed to Soundwave. "You haven't noticed?"

**_"I DID, BUT NOT TO THIS EXTENT?" _**Soundwave sounded unsure despite the monotone, his EM field brushing against his friend. Shockwave nodded, looking back at the profiles. "I see... But did you also notice this?"

Shockwave pointed to the profiles, and Soundwave recalled the data, considering that he was the one that compiled it.

"They exist as a separate entity to us, Raf. We are not in our original timeline." Shockwave turned to Raf, gesturing to both of them. "We're like new entities that wouldn't cause a paradox. All we have to be aware of is the Butterfly effect."

**_"WE CAN CHANGE THIS FOR THE BETTER."_** Soundwave looked to Shockwave who nodded, Miko and Raf, having one goal.

"We can, logically. But first, we have to find Jack. Any ideas?" Miko closed the tabs, turning to her friend in another body, awaiting Raf's answer.

**_"SHOULD WE CONDUCT AN EXPERIMENT?"_** Soundwave smiled with his smiley face.

Shockwave nodded and smiled.

Well, Raf imagined she did anyway.

* * *

_"Primus, why did you send me back too late?" _

Jack's face was in its usual frowning state, his mind whirring at the implication. He got to be the big, bad monster.

Just his luck. Megatron's heavy footfalls boomed audibly, a testament to his strength. Jack had to admit, all of it felt normal. Well, as normal as suddenly being revived in Megatron's body that is. Walking felt natural as if he had done this for his whole life.

Maybe it's a coping mechanism so that he won't stumble like an idiot for his first time inside a cybertronian form. He sighed in exasperation. Couldn't he be brought back earlier? Before the Omega Lock had been destroyed?

Why did Primus or whatever god that granted him a revision refuse an easier path to reviving Cybertron or make the world better? It all could be resolved if he was sent back the moment Megatron got all the Omega keys. If he had suddenly been forced into control at that time he could have completely stopped Megatron from trying to rule two worlds.

But maybe, being unconscious was a key factor. Megatron _did _go into recharge. Jack slouched a bit, a processor-ache forming.

A feeling of dignity surged into Jack and he straightened himself. He needed to keep appearances, no matter how distasteful. He couldn't have any of his soldiers doubt something about their Lord.

Flexing his arms and stretching his form, Jack immediately felt energized. The wires and cables were straightened and it felt _good. _Jack looked down, seeing the Decepticon emblem proudly on his chest, part disgusted and part cocky.

Jack inspected his body once more, curious. A part of him was confused because he already knew how his body looked like. But this was not his _original _body. Jack had worked hard for it in the army, built like an agile tank. Now, he was placed in this body, an actual tank in itself.

Checking the cannon, the clawed servos that injured Bumblebee, and the arms that did it. Jack was impressed. As a human, the cybertronians were massive and intimidating. But now, he was looking at his new body from their perspective.

To Jack, it felt _familiar. _As if Megatron was _creepily _a cybertronian version of himself. The body's bulk didn't feel misplaced at all. Jack patted his arms, feeling the shock of his servos hitting his hull with a satisfying thunk of metal on metal.

Pushing all the thoughts aside, Megatron placed his destination in mind. Soundwave's surveillance room was quite near. He needed to ask him about his unusual act. And maybe find out if Soundwave caught on to any of his recent alarming acts as well. With his authority and the amount of trust Soundwave had for him, it should be alright.

In the distance, Jack saw Starscream hurriedly walking away from Soundwave's general area. Jack felt a bit of amusement grow within him, from both him and Megatron. Though the amusement from his other half seemed a bit too sadistic if what he briefly thought of was of any consequence.

He had to suppress a snicker as Starscream bowed to him in fear, trying hard to hide his fear.

"What's the matter Starscream?" Jack grinned when Starscream froze, quickly turning around with a pathetic facade. "Did something scare you?"

"N-No my lord. I was just on my way to attend to the Predacon that's all." Starscream smiled, itching to get to his supposed "work". Jack smiled in amusement before turning to return to his destination. He could hear Starscream murmur as he walked away, both Megatron and Jack simply amused.

Now.

Considering that he was here to ask Megatron's Third in Command and Communications Officer, he should pick up the pace. Even with the multiple things he and Megatron were thinking of, only one was at the forefront of both.

Ask Soundwave about these images.

* * *

**AN: What do you guys think about this chapter? **


	4. Chain of Command Part 4

AN: Sorry for the late update. I made this as a passion project so don't expect a dedicated update. I will post this to confirm that I am not dead, and please, enjoy it.

* * *

"So, what should we do first?" Shockwave's monotone voice implored the other individual in the room, Soundwave's form hunched in contemplation. "Logically, we need to find Jack without alerting anyone else of our recent behavioral changes."

"_THE PICTURES WERE THE FIRST TEST TO SIEVE POTENTIAL CANDIDATES." _Soundwave turned towards the monitors, bringing up his memories now written into his hard drives. Images of Jack in his prime age at 30, wearing silver dog tags and his army fatigues holding both Raf in his lab coat and Miko wearing tight and neon overalls at his side.

Miko looked at the picture in slight nostalgia, emotions surging to the forefront of her mind as more memories briefly flashed by.

"_WE NEED TO FIND JACK BY USING MORE PERSONAL MEANS."_ More images were neatly profiled on the display, showing more nostalgic memories up to their elderly years. Jack was prevalent in each photo, his smile going strong at each moment. "_I WILL CONTINUE MONITORING EVERY CHANNEL, INCLUDING AUTOBOT, FOR JACK'S PERSONALITY CUES."_

"And I will directly ask vague questions to each of the officers and troops I encounter?" Miko crossed her arms, aware of the work she would have to do, alone. "Ain't that just unfair?"

Miko was sure that Raf snickered under his visor, turning around to face her before shrugging.

"_WHEN WAS LIFE FAIR?"_

"Fair enough." Miko gave a grin or attempted to do so, and despite the situation, she couldn't chuckle. There were more pressing matters to discuss. "Do you have any idea who could have sent us back in time into the bodies of Decepticons?"

Raf stilled before turning towards the monitors once more, cables extending from his frame and connecting to the console. "_I HAD MY THEORIES, AND THE MOST PLAUSIBLE THEORY IS PRIMUS."_

"Oh?" Miko was hooked now, her processors creating logical theories to support that theory. "What makes you think that?"

"_PRIMUS PROBABLY HAD HIS GRAND PLAN FOR THIS, AND WE ARE THE CATALYSTS." _Raf stopped a bit, realizing something. "_PRIMUS WAITED FOR US TO PASS AWAY PEACEFULLY."_

"That's nice of him." Miko thought over the details of their current situation, of the parallel timeline. "It could be that he wants us to fix this timeline and make a better future for us all."

"_PLAUSIBLE."_

"Wait. Is Laserbeak aware of this conversation?" Miko implored Raf for that loose end, and he replied with a bright red X on his visor.

"Are you suppressing it?" Miko was intrigued, partly because Soundwave was _very _careful with Laserbeak. Losing 2 other symbionts was a harsh blow on the creator, and Shockwave was aware of that fact.

"_YES." _Soundwave shuffled his pedes in discomfort, and Miko noticed.

"Is it alright for you to do that?" Miko knew it was putting a strain on Soundwave's persona, and Raf was indeed feeling guilt welling up from pressing down and putting his _child _in stasis. "I think it would be alright to let it know."

"_I… I GUESS…" _Raf ceased on the suppression of Laserbeak, letting it connect with _him. _

_Creator?_

_LASERBEAK, UNDERSTAND?_

… _Yes, creator._

The feeling of love flowed into his spark, and both Raf and Soundwave felt it. The love and understanding of the creator and the creation.

"_LASERBEAK EJECT."_

A few whirrs of inner mechanisms and the little symbiont popped off the chassis of Soundwave, flying and whirring before settling on the helm of Miko.

Miko inwardly smiled, using her one functioning servo to pat Laserbeak on the helm.

"_THANKS, MIKO." _

Miko casually waved him off, a laugh escaping her vocalizer. "You're welcome, it's what I do."

"_AND YOU DO IT SPECTACULARLY, TEAM CHEERLEADER," _Raf smirked in mirth, "_LOVINGLY ANNOYING."_

Laserbeak flew off her helm and returned to Soundwave's side, chirruping to its creator in joy.

"Aw, shucks." Her monotonous tone was tinged with emotion, and she was instinctively projecting emotions through her EM field.

Only for Soundwave to stiffen suddenly.

"_LASERBEAK RETURN." _

Laserbeak dutifully slotted into the compartment as mechanisms locked it in place. Raf hurriedly walked to the monitor and removed any evidence of the future.

"Raf, what's the matter." Miko looked on as the monitor quickly became devoid of anything.

"_MEGATRON'S COMING."_

For the first time she had been here, she felt _fear._

* * *

Miko saw first hand how Raf suddenly _disappeared._

No…

_Shrouded._

Raf retreated into Soundwave, becoming him, wearing the Soundwave persona akin to a highly technological bodysuit with its own personal A.I.

And Miko knew she had to do so as well. And for some reason, she knew _how._

The persona of Shockwave flowed over her inner self and Miko just wasn't Miko anymore.

She was Shockwave.

A moment later, the doors slid open as Megatron walked in. The imposing form of their Lord strode with confidence, though his faceplate was shrouded in frustration.

"Lord Megatron." Shockwave respectfully called his name, imploring. "Why are you here?"

"Ah, Shockwave, Soundwave." Megatron's voice carried its usual dangerous undertone, but it was tinged in genuine confusion. "I was only here for Soundwave, but this is fine."

"I shall leave, with your permission." Shockwave awaited confirmation but received none, instead Megatron looked at him, optics searching.

"I am here to ask Soundwave about the images that were posted without any description and was accessible by every single Decepticon on this ship. And it was pinged as important as well."

Megatron's piercing gaze focused on Soundwave, and Shockwave knew he had to intervene.

"If I may intrude, it was at my insistence." Shockwave didn't flinch when the blood-red optics pinned him down as the grinning visage implored him to explain.

And explain he did.

White lies and half-truths.

Shockwave _explained._

* * *

"_THANKS, MIKO," _Soundwave rubbed the hard plates of his neck, a habit Raf developed in his years. "_I FROZE."_

"I understand."

Hearing no other response, Raf grew worried. "_MIKO?"_

"I never could have done that without proper planning," She paced in what seemed to be confusion. "I truly used Shockwave's prowess there."

"_YOU SAVED MY AFT."_

"Against _MEGATRON _too." She stifled a giggle threatening to burst out in her hysterics. "You got a small aft."

"_HEY!" _Raf crossed his wing-arms and tried to pout. "_THAT'S NOT FUNNY."_

"It is though. Megatron's a no-no I guess." Miko sat crosslegged on the floor, suddenly tired.

"I think we should live out our new lives, for now, keep low." Raf stared, imploring further.

"We need to find Jack, don't give up hope for that. We couldn't be just the two of us." Shockwave's inside whirred, core temperature rising.

"We live out the lives put before us for now and continue looking for Jack."

"_I AGREE."_

And this time, maybe, they could just make things way easier for the Autobots.

* * *

Leaving both Shockwave and Soundwave left certain things confirmed in Jack's mind. He knew Shockwave was _lying._

Shockwave didn't outright lie, that was a thing Jack was certain. Shockwave was telling a truth and a lie at once.

Megatron knew Shockwave had his secret plan he was performing behind his back, but he knew it was all for the betterment of the Decepticon cause. But this half-truth would have aided no one but himself.

Contemplating, Jack reviewed once more of the images Soundwave had posted on the servers. He didn't notice at first, but the files were editable.

And Jack had accidentally layered one before, rendering several of the TEST words missing.

Jack began layering it all behind the blank panel, seeing as it created the first word, an R.

Intrigued, both Megatron and Jack began to go full force in deciphering the message.

As Megatron walked to the bridge, he knew he was right.

He just needed confirmation.

* * *

Shockwave walked to Knockout's medical bay after asking questions to every vehicon trooper he had met on the way there. There were no other officers on the Nemesis aside from Starscream, out of the question.

The questions comprised of things he knew weren't sensitive to any Decepticon troopers as most were left confused and was unable to answer. It regarded things vaguely about Jack.

One of the questions was about Knockout Burger.

Most were unable to answer while some did, but only as a lookout. Some had gone through the fast-food branch and ordered a prank takeaway.

Any of them that was unable to answer his questions were threatened with painful experiments were it to get into the hearing of others. With his support from Soundwave himself, the vehicons had no choice but to keep it to themselves.

The heavy pedes walked closer to the medical bay where C.Y.L.A.S was experimented with. Inwardly, Miko knew what this would get her into.

As Shockwave stood by the medical bay, Miko smirked at the implications that would arise when she inevitably asked Knockout.

The doors slid open and he entered, unannounced.

"Who- oh, Shockwave." Knockout looked unimpressed, leaning himself on one pede at the interruption on his work with Syn En. "What do you want."

"I am here to ask a logical question." Shockwave was stoic and emotionless, but Miko was threatened to fail her stifling of her giggles. "What do you think of Knockout Burger. The fast-food restaurant."

"Wha- Are you serious?" Knockout looked appalled at the question, insulted with the notion. "It is an insult to my name. The grease they use would clog a typical cybertronian's fuel lines in a matter of joors, and I have no idea why humans eat those."

Shockwave stared for a few clicks, before turning towards the door. "Thank you, Knockout."

"What? That's all?" Getting no response, Knockout huffed as he returned to work.

"Make a note to tell Lord Megatron about this."

* * *

"Lord Megatron, I need to tell you something." Knockout walked to the throne that Megatron always sat on.

_Hmm?_

"Yes, Knockout?" Jack was happy, he had just cracked the image that was sent by Soundwave. He just needed to get a chance to get him here. He had a plan in motion.

"Shockwave had recently asked odd questions about the Autobot pet Jack, asking me what I think about Knockout burger, the human fast-food branch," Knockout continued, watching his Lord's facial expression stay neutral. "Some vehicons let slip that Shockwave had threatened to experiment on them should Soundwave catch a note of this in any communication."

"Oh?" Megatron seemed interested now, his optics lighting up in interest. "Thank you Knockout, you've just made my confirmation. You're dismissed."

Knockout bowed once, his worries dissuaded. As he turned to return to the medbay, he didn't notice as Megatron grinned, savagely.

"Lord Megatron, what is with this sudden increase in the interest for that fleshling Jack, for both Chief Science Officer Shockwave and Communications Officer Soundwave to band together in keeping a lid on this topic?" Starscream further cemented the theory, and Jack knew he had to do something, now.

"Starscream, call both Shockwave and Soundwave here. Immediately." Megatron's grin couldn't be more dangerous.

"At- at once Lord Megatron."

As Starscream walked away, he just knew he heard Starscream mumble something about being a messenger.

* * *

That's it for this chapter folks! I got a sudden inspiration for this chapter thanks to all the other authors that encouraged me.

Peace out!


End file.
